


Deck The Halls (I hate Christmas)

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, i know its not christmas, just posting it from my blog, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates Christmas. Harry is an elf (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls (I hate Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not even Christmas! I'm just posting all my shit from my blog. Bare with me and enjoy this narry while it's still winter (it is). I do not own one direction. Title from Zebrahead. Enjoy! xx

“That’s ridiculous.” Niall shook his head in disbelief but let Zayn guide him through the crowd of people doing their last minute Christmas shopping in the wild mall. “We’re grown-ups. We are rational 20-year-olds Zayn.”   
  
Zayn shrugged and gripped his little sister’s hand to hold her close to him. “She’s not though and mum told me she’d give me twenty pounds if I took her see Santa.”   
  
The little girl had insisted to wear her princess dress and (plastic) tiara to look her best for Santa. She had a beaming smile on her face and glinting blue eyes to show her glee. Niall had to admit that it was a cute sight, a kid who still believed in the Christmas magic but he would never admit it.   
  
“And why am I involded in this ?” Zayn rolled his eyes and shove Niall playfully.   
  
“You’re such a grinch Ni. Why are you always so grumpy in the holidays? What’s so bad about Chrsitmas ?”   
  
“I just don’t like Christmas. I have my reasons, alright ?” he snapped. Luckily, Zayn dropped the subject, not without a last glare in his direction.   
  
“Just put on a smile for her.” He said. Niall rolled his eyes.   
  
“You owe me 10 pounds.”  
  
~  
  
To add up to Niall’s mood, the wait was obnoxiously long, just to wait for a fake Santa. He almost let that piece of information slip out of his mouth but Zayn shove a forceful hand on his face and shut him up, leaving no choice to Niall but to swallow anymore comments.   
  
They could see Santa, with his cheap beard, and his cheap costume and cheap boots and everything was just so _cheap_ and he couldn’t believe that any kid could still think that this odd man was real, not after all this bullshit thrown in their face. There was a throne, a _cheap_ throne and a pile of poorly wrapped gift under a poorly decorated tree. Everything _sucked._   
  
And then there was an elf, his back turned to them, but Niall could tell it was a cheap elf because his hat was poorly sewed and a bell was missing on one of his weird-ass slippers and Niall had to roll his eyes because no matter how much he was paid, he would never ever ever get into those embarassing green tights.   
  
But then the elf turned around and crouched down to whisper in Zayn’s sister’s ear and _holy fuck_ , he had porn star lips and curly wild hair and his eyes matched the green tights, the _cheap_ green tights and Niall couldn’t take his eyes off the strange boy. He couldn’t be older then Niall, even though he seemed a whole lot taller and _weren’t elf supposed to be short_  ?  
  
Of course not because _they did not exist._  
  
Still, Niall watched the boy’s every movement, how his muscles flexed when he lifted the overexcited children in his arms to put them on Santa’s lap, how he smiled when he handed them one of the _cheap_ gifts, and how he quietly shushed them when it was time to leave with tears in their eyes. And Niall couldn’t seem to understand what kind of teenage boy would go through that torture all day long and keep a smile on his face.  
  
He liked his smile. It was the kind of smile that created dimples on the side of his mouth, with bright, white, straight teeth, and _those lips_ , and Niall had to look away because it was slowly getting out of hand.   
  
But then, a hand reached his shoulder and Niall turned around to have the brown curls, and the green eyes, and the dimples and the _lips_ in his face and Niall stared.   
  
“I believe it’s your turn.” his voice was low and husky and warm and _hot_ and it took a few seconds to Niall to analyze and understand what was going on and when he did, he blinked a few times, then shook his head, letting a nervous giggle out and _what the fuck was going on._   
  
“No, ‘m not sitting on that old man’s lap, no way.” Niall said and wanted to leave but the elf boy was pouting so Niall groaned but stayed in place.  
  
“Aww c’mon! For me?” The boy was giving Niall puppy eyes and Niall was blushing but still did not have a single idea of what was going on because was the boy flirting with him?   
  
“I hate Christmas.” He blurted out. He didn’t know why he did it, it wasn’t a lie but he didn’t mean to tell it to the cute boy who obviously enjoyed the commercialised holiday. To his suprise though, the boy simply arched an eyebrow and looked at him through amused eyes.   
  
“Please, nobody hates Christmas.” he said but by the look on Niall’s face, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “You really hate Christmas?” His low voice, slow and disbelieving. Niall shrugged.   
  
“Here’s what we’ll do,” he smirked. “You’re gonna get on Santa’s lap, tell him what would make you happy this year for Christmas, and if you do it with a smile on your face, I’ll make sure you get what you want.” There was something suggestive about the way the other boy talked but Niall didn’t look too much into it.   
  
“Do I have any other choice ?”   
  
“No, you don’t.” Niall looked around in search of Zayn but found the older boy wigling his eyebrows and winking at him and then leaving with his sister and Niall mentally cursed him.   
  
“C’mon grumpy boy, it’s your turn on Santa’s lap!” Niall tried to ignore the warm in the pit of his stomach at the sound of the unknown boy’s voice as he dragged himself to the fat old man sitting in his chair. It was a bit awkward at first, Niall looking at the famous character, not knowing quite what to do, the man looking expectantly at him, tapping a spot on his lap with gloved hand.   
  
“Don’t be shy kiddo, come and sit on Santa’s lap.” The man said and Niall couldn’t help but mutter a “ _I’m 20 years old for god’s sake_ ” under his breath. He felt a flutter in his heart though when the elf giggled and Niall knew he was the cause.   
  
“What’s your name buddy ?” Niall was about to reply but he saw the boy pointing to his own outstretched smile and Niall rolled his eyes before forcing his mouth into a grin as well.   
  
“I’m Niall.”  
  
“How old are you Niall?” The Irish boy fought back the urge to roll his eyes.   
  
“I’m 20 year old Sir.”   
  
“Ho ho ho, and what do you want for Christmas Niall ?” Niall thought about it. There was this boy, staring at him with his green eyes and dimples and Niall didn’t know his name, actually he didn’t know anything excpet the fact that the boy loved Christmas, but Niall knew he wanted him anyway.   
  
“I want your elf for Christmas Sir.” Niall responded with a new found confidence and caught the taller boy smirk in his direction.   
  
“Harry?”   
  
_Harry_.   
  
The elf boy, _Harry,_ approached them with a jumpy step and a smile on his face, his hat falling on the side of his head and Niall had to bite his lip because Harry was really fucking adorable.   
  
“Yes Sir?”   
  
“You did a great job today, you can go rest, Louis just arrived. See you tomorrow kid.” Harry nodded and smiled gratefully at the man before he turned around to face Niall.   
  
“So… Niall?”   
  
“Harry?” The boy laughed and Niall joined along.   
“You look a whole more cheerful! Does it have anything to do with the Christmas spirit ?” He asked and nudged him in the ribs.   
  
“Maybe more with cute elves.” Niall admitted with a blush on his cheeks. Harry opened his mouth and gasped in shock.   
  
“Because there’s a lot of them.” Niall laughed.  
  
“Shut up.” He said with a smirk.   
  
“Alright, I’ll just pretend you were talking about me and invite you straight forward for a coffee.” Harry spun on his feet and was now standing in front of Niall, locking his eyes with his. “So…are you in?”   
  
“Of course.” Niall nodded and Harry beamed. “But you go get out of those tights first!” Harry laughed and planted a kiss on Niall’s cheek before he strutted away in the change rooms.   
  
And as they walked away, hands intwined, Niall still tried to convince himself that _he still hated Christmas_.


End file.
